fantasiebuslinienfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Location/doc
= Syntax #1: decimal degrees = |3label-en=attributes |3type=string |3def= |3stat=optional |4=wikidata |4d=Wikidata Q-code of an item with coordinate location (P625). Alternative to latitude and longitude. |4aliases = Wikidata |4label-en=wikidata |4type=string |4def= |4stat=optional- |5=bare |5d="bare=1" will show only field value without field's name ("Object location") |5label-en=bare |5def= |5stat=optional- |6=secondary |6d=''secondary=1'' will tag this set of coordinates as secondary. This template calls parser function, one of the parameters of which is primary vs. secondary label. Primary coordinates define file's camera location and are the default, but each file can only have single primary location tag. |6label-en=secondary |6def= |6stat=optional- |7=prec |7d=By default the georeference precision is about 0.3 meters or 1/100 of a second on the equator. To show less digits add parameter "prec" with a measurement precisions expressed in meters. For example 40 meter uncertainty would be expressed as "prec=40". At the moment this parameter only affects the display of the coordinates. |7label-en=precision |7type=number |7def=0.3 |7stat=optional- |name=Location |desc-en= Template used for geocoding Commons images, providing camera location using decimal or degrees/minutes/seconds (DMS) syntax. See Commons:Geocoding for more information. is the main template of the and family and is supposed to be used to define the coordinates and heading of the location of the camera. |desc-de= Die Vorlage wird für die Geocodierung von Commons-Bildern verwendet, welche die Kameraposition mittels Dezimal- oder Grad / Minuten / Sekunden (DMS) Syntax bereitstellt. Siehe Commons: Geocoding für weitere Informationen. ist die Hauptvorlage für die und -Gruppe und soll verwendet werden, um die Koordinaten und den Blickwinkel der Position der Kamera zu definieren. |namespace=file |usergroup=all |placement= |usage-notes=Should be placed directly above or below , or other similar template. Note: some users prefer to include location template(s) into the "Description" field of template in order to group all location information together – objections are in point of graphic design not ideal adjusted for such use. See this and this discussion. |type=infobox |example= |i18n-method= |i18n-desc= |seealso= |setscats= Depending on namespace: *Category:Media with locations (for files) *Category:Galleries with coordinates (for galleries) *Category:Categories with coordinates (for categories) In case of errors: *Category:Media with default locations (set by the template in case of lat=0 and lon=0 coordinates) *Category:Media with erroneous locations (set by the template for other issues) *Category:Pages with malformed coordinate tags (set by ) |lines=one |shorthand= |relieson= }} = Syntax #2: Degrees/Minutes/Seconds (DMS) = *'class:object' is hard-coded value which will be added automatically to all images to tag this location as the ""object'' location |9label-en=attributes |9type=string |9def= |9stat=optional |10=bare |10d="bare=1" will show only field value without field's name ("Camera location") |10label-en=bare |10def= |10stat=optional- |11=prec |11d=By default the georeference precision is about 0.3 meters or 1/100 of a second on the equator. To show less digits add parameter "prec" with a measurement precisions expressed in meters. For example 40 meter uncertainty would be expressed as "prec=40". At the moment this parameter only affects the display of the coordinates. |11label-en=precision |11type=number |11def=0.3 |11stat=optional- |name=Location |desc=Alternative DMS syntax. |namespace=contents |usergroup=all |placement= |usage-notes= |type=infobox |example= |i18n-method= |i18n-desc=All translations at Module:I18n/coordinates |seealso= *Other templates from the family: :* – used to provide camera location using :* – used to provide object location using :* – used to provide object location on other globes, like Moon, Mars, etc. *Related templates :* :* :* , mark pictures without defined location :* :* :* *old documentation |setscats= |lines=one |shorthand= |relieson=Module:Coordinates }} = Examples = Syntax #1 Code Produces Syntax #2 Code Produces Main syntax Code Produces